mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aquos rules
Welcome Hi, welcome to MyLittlePony/Brony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aquos rules page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkNovaX (Talk) 06:34, September 23, 2011 err, no. You deserved that block, and i am not making it shorter. ~Kellyn Yes you were. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 06:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) RAAAWWWR IMMA SHARK IMMA BITE YEW >:3 ~Demiser~ Why would I? 04:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I cannot help you here. 05:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Please stop talking on Talk Page. It is annoying. Go on the chat. This wiki's chat. 05:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Please stop being mad at Kelly for NOT making your block shorter and please STOP complaining on this Wiki! She wasn't the one that blocked you. 05:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I am NOT shortening your block. You will have to wait until it's over. I don't care if you learnt your lesson or not, you can proove it when the block time is over. Also, i think you mean "hesitate" instead of not hesistate. ~Kellyn There you go Harassing yet another user who was right but you are too stubborn to admit it so you blow up at them. What is wrong with you, dude? When do you stop? When do you just shut up? Noraku [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no ']]Hana. 19:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Screen shot. You sir, just failed. See you never. Noraku [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no ']]Hana. 21:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) You do realize that he means that you're never getting unblocked on the Bakugan Wiki. And to be honest, I have no problem with it. You see, you don't get sympathy for crying in the real world. Because out there, nobody gives a dang. Also, you never provided anybody proof that you deserved a position in the first place, so clearly no one's going to give you sympathy without reason. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, Kelly and Demi are Australian as well, so you don't have much of an excuse to do poorly and have bad grammar/spelling. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :AoH just schooled you Reaper was here 00:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Rays364Reaper was here 22:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) You... You dare to bring your problems here? That is SO LOW man. I swear you are never coming back to the Bakugan Wiki. I'm living for my dying wish. 23:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Seriously AR do not even bring your stupid problems to our wiki and how DARE you say that we should delete Bakugan WIki and replace it with Yours!!!!! This wiki is about MLP so YEAH!! What the h*ll is your problem? 01:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't care if our friendship is gone. The truth is when you became all like oh 99 and aoh is so mean and that u didn't become admin or rollback. Deal with it. 02:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) You are now perma'd on the BW. SEE YA LATER SUCKER! I'm living for my dying wish. 00:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :99, you do realize it'll just make things worse, right? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 00:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) DQ said yes. Take it up with her. I'm living for my dying wish. 01:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :I mean the "SEE YOU LATER SUCKER!" part. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Guess what? >=) Guess what you slimy little weasel, I reported you for a global block. Do not weep. 01:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC)